


No more pretending

by sassamifrass



Series: Mystic Messenger smut [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Comfort, Crying, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassamifrass/pseuds/sassamifrass
Summary: Seven is in the apartment with you. Tension is high, he's being a complete tsundere, and all you want is to wrap yourself around him until he sees sense.So, you do. Very literally. And my god, it's good. Seven and MC smut from start to finish. Well, the first little bit is you seducing him, patience, patience.There's a little goofiness because a) these dorks and b) I'm all about goofiness and sexiness in the one package, it's my fave :3Absolutely non-canon because the story would have worked out pretty differently if they'd just gotten this over with earlier, right? Haha. MC might be a little sneaky here, but she just wants him to be honest... she's tired of him trying to sacrifice himself for everyone else. While we don't know what MC's experiences have been, we know everything Seven knows about sex would be from books/porn, so they do pretty well considering that. But hey, fantasies, yeah?





	

This all should have been so very, very different.

Finally, there’s no CCTV between the two of you. Maybe it would be easier if there was. You’ve fantasised about it enough, over the last few days. Going out into the corridor, calling him, waiting for him to pick up… to look at you. Then slowly describing what you’d like to do to him, never breaking eye contact with the camera.

You have never wanted someone so much. Never loved someone so much. And now he’s here, and he’s hurting, and he won’t even look at you.

And it’s so fucking stupid, because you know he wants to look at you. He’s been watching you for so long. And now he’s pushing you away. Because he's "dangerous". So. Stupid. As if that would change how you feel.

_Too bad, Seven. I'm going to bring out your honest side. Then we can talk properly._

Initially, you started out on the other side of the room. Inch by inch, minute by minute, you've been closing the distance. Patiently. Quietly. Chatting with the other RFA members in the messenger. Stretching your body (His eyes moved! He watched your reflection! _I see you!)_

Now that he’s in the apartment with you, it’s been much easier for him to focus on tracing the hacker. At the same time, he’s hyper-aware of your presence. The closer you get, the smaller he seems to make himself.

If you could both just be honest, then everything would become so much easier.

You’re so close to him now that you could lean over and touch him. You want to. But, not yet. Instead, you lean to pick up a stray chip nearby, gaining a little more ground...

He lifts a hand and pushes his headphones off one ear. You can’t hear any music. Is he just wearing them to avoid talking to you? Of course he is. _Seven - why are you so afraid of me?_

He turns his head in your direction, but won’t look at you. “Don't eat things on the ground near me. You'll get sick." He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose just under where his glasses sit. "It’s late. Shouldn’t you go to bed?”

You shuffle the tiniest bit closer. “Can I just listen to you type? I feel less nervous when I can hear you.”

His expression doesn’t change, but you know you have him. He cares. _I know he cares._

“Do what you want, then.” _He’s trying so hard._

Your voice is soft. “Thank you… Seven.” You can see his shoulders soften, just a little, when you say his name. You take the opportunity, and wriggle forwards so your that your head and shoulders are level with his lap. He jumps as you brush past his thigh.

“W-wait, this is a bad idea! You’re gonna distract me! I can’t concentrate if you’re _right there!"_ He's looking right at you now, unsteady hands hovering above the keyboard.

You turn your head to look up at him with the widest eyes you can muster. It's small, but you can see the brief expression that passes over his face as you make eye contact. You aren't certain what the feeling was, exactly. But that look. It's so lonely.

“I’m sorry," you say, and you're not just apologising for your current plan. You're so sorry. Sorry for everything that has made him like this. For whatever made him so determined that he has to be alone. So determined that the world, you, are better off without him.

You drag your gaze away and look at the floor. “But Seven... I feel safest right here, next to you. I’ll relax if I’m here. Please?” You turn your gaze back to him - he hasn't stopped looking at you this whole time.

You can _see_ him forming a sentence in his head, an action he wants to take. But just like all the other times, he leaves it unsaid, undone. Instead, he runs a hand through his hair, as if he can just push the thoughts out of his mind. “Fine.” He looks down at you again. “If you bother me, I’m going to pour PhD Pepper on your head.” He catches you smiling at his empty threat. “I’m serious!”

“Okay, okay…” You rest your head on your arms and watch him type for a while, then close your eyes. _Phase One: completed._

_Begin Phase Two!_

You breathe slower, and slower, and a little louder. After a few minutes of that, you let out a tiny snore. The typing pauses for a second. You feel him glance at you. Then, the typing continues again. _Perfect._

You keep up the sleeping sounds a while longer, reciting the lyrics of a song in your head a few times to help you wait. Okay. Long enough. You roll over, just a little, so that your side is now completely resting against his thigh. He freezes completely. No typing, no movement.

You let out the tiniest whimper. It feels like he’s holding his breath.

“No…” you mumble. “Please…”

He keeps his leg perfectly still. But his hand... you feel his hand gently brush your hair away from your eyes. You keep them shut.

“Hey…” he breathes, “it’s okay.” He strokes the top of your head. “Shhhh. You’re safe.”

His touch makes you want to cry. _He does care._ Oh. Crap.

You are crying.

This is not part of the plan.

“Seven…” you whisper. _Not part of the plan not part of the plan arrgh._ You just wanted to get as close to him as you could. Pretend to sleep, then - well, the plan was a little hazy. But you were sure he'd be more honest if he thought you weren't listening. But even that tiny bit of kindness from him is just too much right now. You can’t hold it in.

He’s noticed. “No… don’t cry like that…” You feel him shift as he looks around, but there’s nothing he can reach without moving his leg, so he pulls his sleeve down over one hand and dabs as gently as he can at your face.

“Seven…” You still don’t want to open your eyes. You don’t want to stop pretending. If you do, you'll lose the Seven here now, wiping at your tears.

But you can’t take the remaining distance between you any longer. You reach out and wrap one arm around his back, one around his front, resting on his crossed legs. Does he even believe you're asleep now? Maybe he'll push you away.

He makes the smallest, saddest sound you've ever heard. Leaning over, he wraps his arms around you, his face buried in your arm. “Forgive me…”

Silence. Neither of you move. You're not sure for how long you stay that way, but then... your arm feels a little cold, a little damp. _You, too…?_

No point in pretending any more. You push yourself up, and Seven shifts to lets you move. You turn toward him, your left hip in his lap, your arms around his neck. If you look at him, you feel like this will all fall to pieces, so you keep your face pressed into his shoulder.

Seven slowly raises his arms and wraps them around your waist. “You keep saying my name…” he whispers. “No matter how much I try to stop you… you keep calling me.”

“Of course…” Your voice is muffled in his clothing. “Of course…”

“Why…?” He barely manages to get the question out. You feel him tensing up, preparing himself for some impact.

“Because I love you.” Honest. You want to be nothing but honest.

“You… don’t mean that. You like 707… in the messenger. The one who’s fun, and silly, with no worries. Not… this person.” His words might be pushing you away, but his arms are still tight around you.

You turn your head to look at his profile. “The Seven who’s protecting me… the Seven who’s comforted me… the Seven who’s here right now. Just let me get to know you…” You unwrap your right arm and touch his cheek. “I want to love the whole person.”

Seven bites his lip, and raises a hand to hold the one you have resting on his cheek. You turn your head and gently place a small kiss on the place where his neck and shoulder meet.

He shivers. “Ah…”

He doesn’t stop you. You kiss his neck again, softly, slowly. He tilts his head into your raised hand and presses his slightly parted lips against your palm. His breath is so warm...

You leave a small trail of kisses all along his neck up to his ear. For the last couple, you finish with tiny, gentle bites. He moans again, and turns his head to look at you. So close. Your noses touch.

“Seven… I want you...” The distance between you is so small. "I want to hold you, I want to kiss you... I want..."

The look he gives you is more intense than any expression you've ever seen him wear. “You really... is that how you really feel?"

"It's you I want, Seven. Please...!"

Seven squeezes your hand and draws a shaky breath. "I want to be with you too. You have no idea how hard I've tried to stop, but... I want you, too...”

The words, once spoken, seem to take his restraint with them. He barely gives himself enough time to push his glasses up before he’s clumsily but enthusiastically pressing his lips against your mouth, while you return the kiss to him just as fiercely. There’s heat building up beneath you in his lap as you twist and push and pull at each other, kisses and licks and nips. Lips, cheeks, necks.

You adjust your legs, straddling him, legs around his waist. He looks up at you, face flushed, his hair sticking to his skin. His breaths are shallow, rapid. “I don’t just want you. I need you… I-” but then you grind against him, pushing against his trapped erection, and he's unable to finish the sentence.

On his lap, you have the height advantage, so you pull his head into your chest with one arm, stroking his thigh with the other. He shudders and leans into you, running his hands up and down your waist, one coming to rest under the curve of your hips. Then the other begins to slip under your sweater, tracing ticklish, playful patterns onto your exposed skin.

You ache inside. You want to feel him press into you more, harder, deeper. Your hand moves from his thigh to the button of his fly, but with all the touching and the grinding you just can’t get anywhere. You let out a frustrated groan.

“Oh, I can’t handle that sound,” he murmurs, loooking into your face again. “If you moan like that, I’m never going to stop touching you… here,” he slides a finger along your waist, under the sweater, “or here…” he slips his hand under your thigh, a feather-like touch almost but not quite reaching your increasingly damp underwear, “or here.” He presses his mouth against your again. You don’t even try to control your voice this time.

More desperately than before, you drop both hands to his waist. Why. Is this goddamned button. So difficult?! You struggle against his kisses. “Seven… help?”

He starts to laugh. “Oh. My god. Help you. Get into my pants?”

“Yes.” You give him a pleading look.

“Oh… I can’t say no to that face…” He undoes the button. “There. Happy?”

“Nooooooooooooooooo~” you complain. “How do I do the rest???”

“Hahahaha… what? How do you…? What, do you not own jeans or something?” He’s really, genuinely smiling now, his whole body relaxing against you.

"Look, it's not easy when it's somebody else's~!"

“Okay… help me with this bit…” his hand slips up to tug at your bra band “and I’ll help you with your jeans-phobia.”

“Deal.” You’ve unhooked your bra, pulled it through one sleeve and dropped it to one side before he has time to react.

“Th – that was!” He’s taken aback, but quickly recovers to run both his hands under your sweater and start slipping it upwards…

You protest. “Hey! Jeans first!” He pretends to grumble, but stands after gently lifting you off of his lap. He unzips his fly and starts to wriggle out of his jeans. When he looks up, you’re already on your knees in front of him, at… that’s certainly a place. That you could be at right now.

“Uh…”

“Lost your words, mister ‘I’m Better At Jeans Than You’?”

“Yah…”

You giggle and grab his hands, pulling him back down to you. He recovers and presses up against you, a leg between yours, rough and warm and wet. He lifts your sweater up just enough to start nibbling at your waist, then tickling you with tiny laps of his tongue all the way up to your breasts. You push against him, and squeak as his tongue finds a nipple and draws lazy circles around it before his lips press down, his teeth gently teasing you, his tongue flicking at the hardened bud. You can’t help but drop a hand to touch yourself as he licks and bites, and he joins you, resting his hand against yours as you gasp and rub and finally, beg.

“Please… I need you…” You tug at his underwear, squirming underneath him.

He reappears from under your sweater and cups your face in his hands. “Oh, god, I want to. I really, really want to.” You grab the hem of the last strip of clothing between you and his rigid erection, finding it way easier to remove than his jeans. He buries his face against your neck and presses back down against you, nothing stopping you now but your own, completely soaked underwear. He grinds against you, sounding pained, a mixture of yearning and embarrassment.

“We can’t… we don’t have anything to protect you… and I mean… I want to… but…”

“I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care! Seven! I want to feel you… I want you…”

He groans into your ear, and slips his hand under your sweater again, teasing a nipple. “I know… how you feel… trust me. You have no idea…” he pushes against you, harder, “how much I want to push this cock-“ _grind “-_ inside you… and fuck you… and lose my mind entirely.”

You writhe under him. “Please… do it. Fuck me. I want everything.”

The hand on your underwear moves under the band, and he pushes against you directly with his fingers, the other hand still tweaking and pinching at your nipple. He covers your mouth with his, as he slowly, firmly penetrates you with his fingers, his other hand cupping your breast. You groan and twist and keep rubbing at your clit, savouring the feeling of his fingers filling you, his mouth hungrily licking and biting. His fingers fill you, and as you push up against them he goes deeper, curls them slightly, rubbing over the curves inside you.

You want more. You know he’s right, but you can’t stop thinking about how he’d feel, the tip of his cock pressing at your entrance, then pushing inside you, every thrust reaching deeper, harder…

 _FUCK._ You arch your back and push harder against him as the orgasm starts from under the fingers rubbing so hard against your clit, and then spreads inside. The fullness from his fingers, the smell of his sweat, the pressure of his body all intensifying the sensation.

You reach for him before he has a chance to move, grasping his cock with one slick hand, grabbing at his waist with the other. He’s so incredibly firm under your hand, and precum has already leaked from the head onto himself and you.

“Ahhhh… oh my god...” he puts both arms by your side and pushes himself up to sit just between your legs, giving you your first clear view of…

He looks away all of sudden. “Ahhh… d-don’t look at me!”

You giggle. “Isn't that a hentai line? And... I think I’m supposed to say that one?” _How does he manage to be so sexy and so goddamned cute all at the same time?!_

You stroke him, first playing a little with the head, rubbing it gently between your fingers. He’s so ready, though, so close by this point, and thrusts against you, wanting more. Your other hand joins the first and both begin to stroke him, wrapping your fingers around him and letting him push between, the pressure of your hands forcing him to push more and more to continue.

“I’m so close,” he whimpers, “fuck…I want to... I want you...”

You slow for just a second. “Imagine you’re fucking me. Imagine you're thrusting inside me, right now. Think about pumping every last-“

That was apparently more than enough. He groans and releases several thick bursts of cum, most landing on your stomach and sweater. He struggles to not just collapse right on top of you, but gently lowers himself down, his head next to yours.

A second, then - “OH MY GOD THERE’S SOME IN YOUR HAIR I’M SO SORRY”

“Ahahahahahahahaha – it’s fine, don’t worry about it. But if you could bring a towel or something…”

“I’M ON IT I’LL BE RIGHT BACK ONE NO THREE SECONDS MAX”

He helps you clean up and then grabs both your hands, still half naked, and brings you close.

“I’m sorry it took me this long.” He bends down and whispers in your ear. “I want you. I need you. I love you.” He squeezes your hand. “No more pretending.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I've read a lot of smut, but this is the first time I've put anything online myself. 
> 
> I'd like to write some more Seven-related smut, although my priority right now is finishing It Was Always Going To Be You, my exploration of Day 1-11+ on Seven's route from his point of view. But every now and again it's good to take a break from my main fic and write something slightly different ^^
> 
> ...I've also considered alternate versions of this "first time in the apartment" scenario, such as her walking in on him in the shower, or him walking in on her while she's looking at smut... I'd also love to do some stuff set after the events of the game, because then it can get way more involved, haha.


End file.
